


Follow Me

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass (But in Fallout 4) [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fictober 2019, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "Just follow me, I know the area."Prompt (#2) from fictober-event on Tumblr





	Follow Me

"Just follow me, I know the area." 

Mati narrowed her eyes. "I don't doubt that but…" She peeked around the corner. A gang of Super Mutants were on patrol and they were never fun to deal with.

"Ignore 'em." Hancock scoffed.

"Kinda hard not to." Mati whispered, then turned back to him. "Is it really even worth it?" 

"Of course it is. It's a secret stash for a reason. It's gotta be tough to get to so no one else raids it." 

Mati swallowed a lump of fear. "Okay let's go." 

Hancock had travelled this route dozens of times before. He knew what he was doing, lurking in the shadows and hiding behind objects to avoid detection from the Super Mutants. A broken building along the way allowed them to sneak by the enemies in the road. 

"Shit." Hancock cursed under his breath.

He motioned towards a window at the end of the building complex. More Super Mutants were there. That was not a good sign. Hancock quickly grabbed a half broken brick and tossed it directly out the window to distract the Super Mutants.

"Let's go, quickly!" 

Instinctively, he held a hand out for Mati. With their hands clasped, they took off running in the opposite direction and didn't stop until they reached their destination. 

Hancock rubbed his hands together as he walked up to the safe and unlocked it. Mati was surprised that it somehow still survived in decent condition. A final click and the door opened to reveal…nothing. Nothing but empty glass bottles.

"I thought you said you had a stash." 

Hancock rubbed his head. "Huh. Must've went crazy and drank all the alcohol last time I came here." 

"Well that explains why you don't remember it." Mati sighed. "So we came out here for nothing." 

"Hey, there was some excitement along the way."


End file.
